Don’t Wait on Me
by KlaroAJPunk
Summary: Have you all ever wondered what Caroline & Klaus talked about after having sex on 05.11? Well this is just a little conversation they had before split.


**Soooo I had this idea in my head, I have NO IDEA if it'll turn out great or if I truly know how to type it out but it's just going to be my first ever writing piece a little one shot hopefully it turns out great I'm nervous. You all are really talented and my expectations for myself suck majorly. But anyways….. I don't own any characters I think that's how I'm supposed to do it... idk. Please give me all the criticism!!!!!**

After many orgasms and puncture wounds from blood sharing it just became really quite. Both partied thinking about what just took place. Klaus trying to figure out if Caroline regretted it and Caroline trying to figure out if she should love what she did as much as she does. They don't know who spoke first but the same question came out

"Do you regret it?"

They look each other in the eyes and laugh but it gets back serious really quick. Caroline decides to talk first so she can get something off her chest "no I don't regret it. Even though I should because if anyone ever found out we'd probably be hated for it. I don't regret anything though. Do you?" Klaus laughs because who would've thought this baby vampire has him flustered with how amazing she is not only as a vampire but just as a human being. "No Caroline I can never regret anything I do with you. I just wish I could not regret this over and over again." He does is infamous smirk and Caroline just rolls her eyes at the cockiness of it all but he starts talking again. " I want you to come to New Orleans with me, rule the city with me be my Queen, join my family. Let me show you that the world can be yours without all the hard work you put in to please your friends you love so much but they never show you the love you deserve."

Caroline stares at him in shock completely surprised by what he just said. She takes a moment to think about everything he just said. She knows she deserves better than always coming second to Elena and being used as a distraction or bait. But she knows it's not time for her to leave yet.

Klaus looks at her, he believes she's made her decision and starts to get dressed angry that he even tried again. The next words out of her mouth surprise him though

"I will."

Klaus turns around so quick and stares in awe. "What?!"

"I will….. just not right now"

"Caroline. What do you mean not right now?"

"Klaus I am young still trying to fight off petty evil in Mystic Falls, I'm in college, I am still trying so hard to deny my feelings for you. I don't want to hop on this train without experiencing life first. I want to finish school, travel a little alone, enjoy my friends one life, fall in love again get married all in one life time. With you I would grow but never know anything other than my last love." She smiles at klaus's face when she says that. She raises her hands to his face and continues " I want to be able to say I did things before I come and be your forever and who knows what'll happen maybe you'll grow tired of me then what happens then?"

" Caroline, I could never grow tired of you…. annoyed at how many times you'll make me reconsider killing someone sure but never tired."

"Ha ha ha, funny klaus. You also have to do some growing before I go away with you for the rest of eternity. Get less enemies, find love, take care of your child…" klaus looks surprised and she just laughes it off….

"How did you..?"

"Don't worry no one else knows just know you aren't the only one who worries from time to time. Be a dad to the little girl or boy protect them do everything for them. It's ok to love klaus it shows you do have your humanity. You've saved my life multiple times because you care even if it was just little ole me. Go out there find someone to love other than family see what it feels like. Just know that I'll be your last no matter if I have to knock some sense into you."

Klaus smiles at the fact she's thrown his words back at him but he takes all she's said into thought and realizes how great she is, his light in all of the darkness that clouds his soul. The baby vampire he has risked his life for multiple times and who he realized is who he's changed for over the past two to three years. He looks her in the eyes to say his last statement before taking off back to New Orleans "I look forward to the day you pop up on my door step, but maybe we can meet outside the country how about Rome?"

Caroline grabs her clothes to start getting dressed and smiles "Whether it's in a Day, a decade or a century. I'll be there. Live your life Klaus, don't wait for me to come be happy you deserve it after 1000 years. Just like I deserve to be chosen first." And she sped off into the night to get back to her friends and to see Matt.

Klaus smiles and starts to walk away and says " I'll always wait for you Caroline Forbes"

The End


End file.
